LONG LIVE's Guide to an Awesome NonSue Tribute!
by Iwasscreaming LONG LIVE
Summary: Here's yet another guide to making your tribute as non-Sueish as possible! Hopefully, this helps!
1. Names

**Hiya! This is LONG LIVE's guide to a Mary-Sue! I've been seeing a lot of these lately and I've wanted to write one for a while. Anyway, I'll be covering each point in a different chapter, so here we go! First point: Names.**

This is the first thing that a writer sees about your tribute, so you have to make it effective, but not too awesomely amazing. Trust me, I seriously would name my kids awesomely epic names that they can brag about, but most people just don't.

One of my biggest pet peeves on tributes' names, are putting like, 20 names. Literally, if you are going to put "Lily Amanda Daphne Rose Erica Allie Smith" I can assure you that the writer would be just fine with "Lily Smith" No one cares about middle names on here people! When reaped, the escort would say "Lily Smith" Okay? Unless they're just crazy and their FIRST name is like, 50 names then 1. I feel sorry for them and 2. Seriously, you're the creator, you can change that.

Another thing I would like to cover is common names. PLEASE try to think of something better than "Joe, Sally, David, Rose" (No offense if this is actually your name. I mean it like as HG tribute wise) PLEASE try to think of something a little more original. Let's use my own tributes as examples: my very first tribute was named Anastasia. It's kind of strange, because some stories I submitted her to she died in the bloodbath, and she even won in one! But anyway, Anastasia is a semi-common name. But seriously, how many Anastasia's have you ever met? One? Maybe two? Exactly.

I know a lot of people don't like this, but I personally am a fan of District-themed names. Some of my tributes are "Marina, Paisley, Starzie, and Glow" I'm pretty sure you can figure out which District they each were in. I like this, but I do have some standards. Like for District 11, I hate obvious flower names. "Lily, Rose" Even "Iris" is a little overdone. Seriously, have any of you ever heard of "Rue" before you actually read the book? If your 11 tribute will be named after a flower, try something a little different. Personally, I would squeal with delight if I saw a "Chrysanthemum" Even though it is just a bit long, I really love it.

Now let's get onto last names. Personally, when creating last names, I just put a bunch of random sounds together and see if they make sense. But, I do have to say, if I see just ONE more "Morgenstern" I will go insane!

So, to wrap up this rant, let's just say, be creative when it comes to names.


	2. District stuff

**I have returned! *Cue applause* *bows* Thank you! Thank you! Now, onto the story! Today's topic to be discussed: District.**

You probably noticed that I skipped the "age" section, but honestly, their age is their age. I don't care how old you make them.

Onto the District stuff.

Yeesh, where do I start? Well, first let's establish that if they are from Districts 1, 2, or 4, they most likely volunteered. If they didn't volunteer, you better have a dang good reason why! I have no idea of suggestions to give you on this one, but I'm sure most of you are pretty creative. Anyway, if they are from a Career District, there is almost no reason why they should not be a Career. I do understand however, if they just don't want to be in the actual group of Careers, even though they have trained. That right there makes perfect sense to me!

Now that we're done with establishing that if you are from a CAREER District, they have no reason not to be a CAREER. Now, I have something I've been DYING to talk about.

District 12.

Because of COURSE _every single person_ in District 12 hunts, and of COURSE _every single person _in District 12 has to provide for their family who had at least one person die in the mines, and of COURSE _every single person _in District 12 is an awesome warrior with epic ninja skills, and OF COURSE _EVERY SINGLE LAST FREAKING PERSON IN DISTRICT 12 IS SOMEHOW RELATED TO KATNISS EVERDEEN!_

As you can see, I'm very passionate about this topic. I have seen District 12 tributes done very well and realistically, and then I've seen some tributes that can only be classified as… *cue scary music*

_*in a deep scary voice* A MARY-SUE._

If you are going to make a District 12 tribute, PLEASE take your time and re-read it over. I have seen WAAAAY too many D12 tributes lean toward Katniss-ism. PLEASE keep in mind, that Katniss and Gale are the only freaking people in the District who actually hunt illegally! Got that? Let me repeat it for you. *Grabs a bullhorn*

_NOT EVERY PERSON IN DISTRICT 12 CAN HUNT!_

Okay, now that we've established that (if you can't tell, I like the word establish, it makes me sound all smart and fancy) we can get on with it! I am just so sick of District 12 tributes who hunt on a daily basis. I ESPECIALLY hate the ones who get caught by the peacekeepers and are whipped every other day. I hate to break it to you.

But you would most likely be dead after that.

Let's move on shall we? I can tell you're getting annoyed by my ranting.

So anyway, _non-Career _Districts should produce _non-Careers. _There's no simpler way to put it.

Would someone from District 11 have been training with weapons all their life? How about 9? 10? 6?

No.

No, they wouldn't.

I once saw some girl from 11 whose best friend taught her to swordfight to help her with her abusive family.

Suuuuurrrrreeee.

You know what I wondered while reading her submission? _How the heck did this Danielle girl (from DISTRICT 11) learn to properly use a sword? _If the submitter of this horrible tribute is reading this, you know who you are. Sorry to call you out on it, but I was actually laughing and shaking my head when reading the submission. She just screamed "_I'M A MARY-SUE!" _ I think you can see where I'm going with this, Well, that's all for now kids! Keep reading and reviewing! I need to know if this is good or totally suckish! :D Why don't some of you send in your tributes through a review and I'll tell you if they are a Sue or not? Because I'm sure a lot of you are just dying to know! 


	3. Appearance

**Hey! Sorry it's late! Anyway, laralulu, I can assure you that Joey is most definitely NOT a Sue! Congratulations! You have created a very interesting yet realistic character! You deserve a cookie *hands laralulu a cookie* now onto the story, today's point: Appearance **

Okay, this is usually one of the biggest offenders. In my SYOT's, I ask for the most descriptive description possible for appearance. However, this tends to be a mistake of mine.

Let me just start by saying that if you open up their appearance with "absolutely gorgeous" or something of the like, I automatically think "Sue". PLEASE keep in mind that not every person is "absolutely gorgeous" Television and Hollywood has pounded into our heads that everyone is this gorgeous supermodel. (By the way, I stole that last line from Foaly's guide….I think. It might have been a different one) Anyway, It's perfectly okay for a tribute to be "relatively pretty" it is NOT okay however for a tribute to be "So gorgeous that every single boy wants to date her and every single girl wants to be her"

Because seriously, do you know anyone like that? I didn't think so.

I think something that most people mess up is eyes. I have seen way too many tributes with purple eyes. I'm pretty sure that having purple eyes are like, 1 in a bazillion chance. I have NEVER met ANYONE with purple eyes. AND I LIVE IN FREAKING NYC! You have no idea how sick of purple eyes I am. If you have honestly met someone with purple eyes, PLEASE tell me, I am very interested.

Another topic I would like to discuss: Mood eyes.

Yes, mood eyes.

As in, they change with your mood?

Yeah, that's not possible.

I have seen this done many times, and let me just tell you, it does not go over well. It's not even one of those things where you need a "dang good reason". Mood eyes are completely unacceptable, no matter what.

Basically, if your tribute has mood eyes, the writer will shun you.

Anyway, when describing eyes, please use no more than two adjectives. It is perfectly okay for a tribute to have "Curious big brown eyes" (In this case, color is not an adjective) It is NOT okay however, for a tribute to have "Gorgeous ice blue eyes with flecks of gold and green" Is it even possible for eyes to be ice blue with flecks of gold and green? Someone in my SYOT, the 13th Games has that. And the creator was being serious.

It just goes to show you that people want their tribute to be the awesomest tribute in history of the Hunger Games.

Also, if you just HAVE to make your tribute have two different color eyes, you better have a dang good reason.

Now that we've established the concept of eyes, let's move onto hair.

The key term here, is _realistic_.

One can have blond hair, brown hair, black hair, red hair, and well, that's about it. Anything other than that should not be there by any means! _Straight black hair that looks almost faintly purple in sunlight. _Is perfectly okay! Because that actually happens! This is not acceptable: _Perfectly straight ash blonde hair that falls to her waist and has a natural pink streak. _You know, the beginning was not so bad; it was the pink streak that threw me off. Where on Earth did this girl get a natural pink streak in her hair? Is her mom a unicorn or something? That would actually be the most normal thing I've ever seen in a Mary-Sue tribute.

Have you noticed that ever single Sue has her hair down to her waist or longer? I personally like my hair long, but not _that _long. That seriously could get you killed in the Games. Not to sound like a downer, but seriously! Cut your hair people! It won't hurt! It would actually help you! PLEASE at least say that they get it cut for the Games!

Okay, onto the next topic.

Let me apologize in advance if any of this sounds racist. Have any of you seen or created a black tribute? How about an Asian one? Basically, anything besides Caucasian? Probably not. I know that it's into the future and stuff and the races have mixed a little, but I personally would like to see a tribute of a different race.

Well, I guess that's it for now! Don't be afraid to ask if your tribute is a Sue or not!


	4. Personality

**Hiya! Sorry it's really late! Sorry! Thanks for the reviews! But I'm not going to be picky and do the whole 50-reviews-per-chapter-or-I-won't-update thing, because I hate that. **

**By the way, I might go back and add some things into previous chapters as I think of them.**

**Risuko: about that thing with Thresh and Rue, that's exactly my point!**

**Bowserboy129: Yes, I have seen Poll before, HUGE Mary-Sue. Anyway about Yoth, he is most definitely NOT a Stu! Congratulations! *Hands Bowserboy a cookie***

**Caela aka Angel: Hey Ange! Glad you're reading :D**

**Crane's Shadow: Sora is NOT a Stu at all! *Hands a cookie***

**Kateriffic: I am very sorry to say, but Whistle is pretty Sueish. Drop me a PM and I'll give you some pointers on how to fix her up!**

**Hateisjustaword: I've seen Poll, and let me tell you that I am so sick of mood eyes that it's not even funny. And a healthy tan? That doesn't even exist! And where the heck did she get that curl from? *shakes head***

**Anyway, let's get on with the guide! Today's topic: Personality.**

This is another huge offender. One of the things that I hate the most is how people just put a bunch of complimentary adjectives and thinks it's a personality.

_This is not a personality: _funny, cool, sly, sneaky, caring, kind, creative, happy, and ruthless. It gives me no picture whatsoever of what the tribute is like. This is not exactly Sue-ism, mainly just creator carelessness, but it still bugs me all the same. And anyway, how can they be caring and ruthless at the same time? And you need "Sly" and "Sneaky" at the same time? (That too was stolen from Foaly's guide)

_This is a personality:_ Lily Smith is a very kind and caring person. She will help anyone in need; this could be a strength or a weakness in the Games. She is very loose and happy and prefers to not stress over the little things in life.

Okay, it's kind of short, but you have a really good idea of what she's like right? Unlike the first one, you can really relate to Lily.

One thing I've noticed a lot in Sues is this "Every guy wants to date her and every girl wants to be her"

Kill. Me. Now.

Have you ever met anyone like this? I am being totally serious, is ANYONE like this? No matter how amazing they are, there will always be a lot of boys who don't want to date her, and TONS of girls who HATE HER GUTS!

NEVER under ANY circumstances put that in your tribute's personality or whatever. It just doesn't happen like that. I'm sick of seeing these superpoor girls who take a bath once a month described as this, and not to mention "Damn sexy" (I have actually seen exactly this kind of person, seriously? "Damn sexy"? And the thing mentioned above that is so preposterous I shall not speak of it. No! Just, no!)

A personality is what really reflects on your tribute. Let me just say, that not every tribute would sacrifice their own life for another's. I'm pretty sure only one or two actually would. And also, not every tribute can be a ruthless killer who obliterates every other tribute in their wake. Even if they are a Career, it just doesn't happen like that! Try to make their personality as realistic as possible.

One thing I've noticed is that if you've used one tribute many times, the creator tends to change their personality/history/appearance very slightly every time, whether they notice it or not, it happens. I'll admit, I'm guilty of this one. My very first tribute I created was from District 12. (because it's the easiest to create someone from) The first time I made her, she was your average District 12-ian. Living without much luxury and not always enough food. I must say, she wasn't that bad. Slowly she, what's the word? "Developed" over time. Let's just say, that by the last time I submitted her, she was running a shop with her mother, the coolest/richest girl in the District, knew how to hunt, and had a psychic father.

Yes.

I'm not joking.

You see what happens when you recycle tributes too much? I don't mind if someone submits a recycled tribute into my SYOT, just as long as they're not too worn out. The instant I noticed that she was becoming Sue-ish, I stopped submitting her.

**That's all I have to say for now, again, sorry it's so late! See ya next time! :D**


	5. History

**Hiya again!*In a really cool announcers' voice* And welcome back to the next installment of…**

_**LONG LIVE'S GUIDE TO AN AWESOME NON-SURE TRIBUTE!**_

**Sorry about that, but I felt it was necessary. Anyway.**

**Vampie: Hey! Haven't talked to you in a while! Glad you're reading! Love you girl! :D And about the eyes, that's not exactly what I mean you know, that's perfectly realistic, (and actually pretty cool) but literally, THEY TURN RED WHEN THEY'R E ANGRY! Is totally not okay!**

**Risuko: Rhea is perfectly fine! Same with Donic! *hands you a cookie***

**Bowserboy: Annika is much better in the after! And about Annelie, is she yours? Because just from that little bit I can tell that she's pretty Sueish…**

**Chaotrix: I currently have an SYOT going on (on hiatus though) and I'm trying to decide who my winner is between a few people. As for my other one that hasn't even started yet, I still don't know my tributes that well (that one too is on hiatus) Does that help?**

**Hateisjustaword: Nope! Not a Sue! *hands a cookie***

**Kopycat101: Yes. No joke.**

**Today's point: History! (Yes, I know you are all just so excited to hear [or read in this case] what I have to say about this one!)**

This is by far, like seriously there is almost no competition, the thing that get's screwed up the most.

My gosh, where do I even start? Let me begin by saying…

BEING ABANDONED AT BIRTH DOES NOT MAKE YOU COOL!

For all of my fellow Harry Potter fans out there, do you remember a little quote that goes a little like this? "Killing people does not make them like you, it just makes them dead." This is a lot like that quote. If you were abandoned in the streets on a cold stormy night when no one was around at birth (like I've seen so many times before) You would not be 'the most popular and beautiful kid at school' you would most likely be 'the kid that never went to school' seriously, this doesn't make you cool, it just makes you dead. I don't mean to sound sullen, but it's true.

Another thing I've seen over-used and over-done that makes me over-annoyed and over-mad and I-seriously-want-to-kill-this-stinkin-Sue, is the whole topic of abusive/drunk/never home/dead parents. I know it happens all the time in real life, but I'm almost positive that 23 out of 24 tributes would NOT have this going on. I would accept 2, maybe 3, if I'm in a good mood, of these tributes. And only if they're very well created!

Now onto the slightly less serious stuff that somewhat ties into appearance. If your tribute has been starved/abused their whole life, they will NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, BE 'the sexiest person in the District." I have seen this, and I'm sure you have too, and it aggravates me beyond measure Flashback time!

_*dramatization*_

_There I was, sitting there minding my own business, reading submissions to an innocent SYOT, when I saw it._

_The biggest Mary-Sue I could have possibly seen._

_It was torture; it was agony reading about this horrid abomination of a tribute. _(Stole that from LollipopDreams)

_But yet, I could not take my eyes away, because that's what a Sue does, she enchants you to love her, to care for her, to sympathize her. _

_Sitting there, reading all about her horrible past of her abusive family and how they hate her so, but yet, she somehow maintains a perfect body and a beautiful face. How she does it, nobody will know._

_But wait! I move onto her personality and am horrified by what I see, it turns out that the most beautiful girl in the District is also the kindest girl in the District. She is just so amazingly generous, giving everything she has to the less fortunate, it makes me wonder how this can happen when it is mentioned that she has nothing._

_After reading what I see on the screen, I hastily turn my head away from the computer to stop myself from pulling all of my own hair out. I decide to call the professional._

"_Brother, over here, pronto. We've got an emergency." My brother instantly comes up to my computer, poised for action. I show him what I have just read. He screams._

_He falls back onto the floor, unconscious. The Sue was really that bad. I start to panic, with the expert out of the way, who can save us all from this horrid tribute? Who can help our society get back to normal?_

_I hear more screams, and see blood spattered everywhere, I feel a shift in the space-time continuum, I am afraid my friends, that this world is coming to an end…._

_To be continued…_

What do you think? Personally, I believe I should be a horror author. This is (somewhat related to) what happens when people read a Sue submission. I really don't have much explanation as to what caused me to write that, but I felt it was necessary.

Back to the story: People tend to think that a tragic past will tone-down a Sue, when really, it does the exact opposite. I don't mind a tragic past tribute so much, as long as the rest of their submission very well written.

I don't really have much to say after that whole thing up there, but I'll try to update a little more!


	6. OutfitsReaping Type Stuff

**Okay, I am a total hypocrite. In the last few chapters, I have been saying "I'll try to update more!" But now here I am, writing the first update since last November. Feel free to throw rotten tomatoes at me *throws arms out wide waiting for tomatoes***

**WAIT!**

**I don't even like tomatoes. Can you throw bananas at me instead? Thanks! *Throws arms open again***

**So, I'm really really sorry, but I just haven't been going on Fan Fiction that much anymore :/ I'm trying to get back into it!**

**Hold on, I'll be right back.**

***Jeopardy music***

**Okay, I'm back. My dad made me Swiffer the living room because we're having people over later (like you care.)**

**Before I say the topic, I'm going to do responses (If I've already responded to your review, just let it slide, It's been a long time and I haven't went through all the emails in a while)**

**goldie031: Definitely not a Sue! She's actually pretty cool, with the whole color thing! *hands you a cookie***

**Infusion-of-GurdyRoots: Not a Sue! She's pretty cool *hands you a cookie***

**LollipopDreams: She's great! *Hands you a cookie***

**skittlesgirl99: Not a Sue! *Hands you a cookie***

**goldie031: I'm sure he could be fixed, but as of right now, I don't like the submitter and I think Donnie is a Stu. How could he possibly be a Career if he's from D6 or D13? Message me so we can discuss ways to kill him! (By the way, the person couldn't bother to think of a last name?) **

**kopycat101: That's perfectly fine, what I'm saying is that every other tribute I receive usually has a horrible history, which is unrealistic. What you made is very realistic, because it happens all the time. Do you get what I'm saying?**

**Wow, it felt good to delete all those emails. If I didn't respond to you, just PM me and I'll let you know, or you can just give me the exact same review on this chapter, I'd honestly never know.**

**Today's topic: (I'm kinda running out of topics, ideas in the reviews? This is the last one in my mind as of now. But I shall not end this story here!) (Alright, I don't know what to name this topic, it's kind of a combination of a couple of things because they are both minor, but let's just call it the outfits/reaping type stuff. Sure let's go with that)**

That was a long author's note. But let's get on with the Mary-Sue stuff. So as you (hopefully) read up there, this is the outfits/reaping type stuff chapter.

First, let's talk about clothing. This isn't really related to the tribute being a Sue, but there are a few things that annoy me in this department (See what I did there? Department? You know? Clothes? Get it? No? Yeesh, tough crowd)

So let's begin with Reaping outfits. If you are from a richer District, you will most likely have some really pretty dress or something. But if you are from a poorer District, you will probably be wearing what you wear every day.

Let me explain.

So there's this girl from District 1. Her name is Claudia. Her father is very important, and you know, being from District 1 and all, she's pretty rich. Just for the Reaping, she went out and bought a really pretty dress, because she can. And she looks stunning.

Now there's Finn. He's from District 12. He wears basically the same thing very day, plain raggy shirt and pants. He doesn't have any money, so HE DOESN'T MAGICALLY HAVE SOME GORGEOUS BAMFY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT OUTFIT! He wears his rags to the reaping, because it's all he has (Katniss is an exception because, well, she's Katniss. I've said it before, I'll say it again. NOT EVERYONE CAN BE KATNISS)

Then there's Jared. He's from District 5. He's not rich, but not poor either. He's just kind of working-class. He also can't afford a gorgeous bamfy supermegafoxyawesomehot outfit. But, he does dress nicely and respectfully. He wears his nice green Sapient's coat and kind of nicer clothes, and cleans himself up for the Reaping. He dresses nicely, but not nearly as much as Claudia.

If you know what book I've been referring to you are awesome. Tell me in the reviews and you get 500 cookies. (I just finished it last night. It was AMAZING. But I'm not spoiling it for you ^^)

You get what I'm saying? Unless you have a REALLY good reason, your Finns should not dress like your Claudias!

Now onto other outfits. Once they get into theCapitol, they dress nicely because of their stylists. Let's speak about chariot outfits.

(Here's a fun fact for you. In the Hunger Games movie, the chariots scene looks so amazing and magnificent, but they really filmed it on a concrete path between two warehouses)

You should all know that your chariot outfit is something that represents your District. PLEASE don't just put (for example, if your person is from District 7) "Something with trees. IDK" Authors hate that! We don't want to have to come up with your outfits! If you've never written an SYOT, please do. Because then you will get what I'm saying and stop doing that. If you force the author to come up with your outfits, there is a chain reaction.

You force the author to come up with your outfits because you didn't feel like coming up with them on your own

When you force the author to come up with your outfits, the author has to sit there in front of their computer trying to come up with A LOT of outfits, because a lot of other submitters have done the same thing as you.

When the author sits there in front of the computer trying to think of outfits, author gets very frustrated.

When author gets frustrated author takes a break from writing.

When author takes a break from writing, author doesn't write for a while.

When author doesn't write for a while, there are no updates.

When there are no updates people become bored with the story.

When people get bored of the story people don't read the story and don't review it.

When people don't review the story, author gets sad.

When author gets sad, author stops updating altogether.

When author stops updating altogether, no more SYOT.

Please save yourself all eleven steps of trouble and just come up with your own outfits. If possible, you could even find one on the internet and link it in the review so they can look at it and describe it!

I think that's enough on outfits, but you get the point. The chariot and interview outfits can be over the top, but just make them yourself!

Now let's get back to Reaping stuff.

This also isn't exactly related to being a Sue, but it could contribute. First of all, let me just remind you that in the Career Districts (1 and 2, not so much in 4) people were tripping over each other to volunteer. I really hate seeing when people from 1 or 2 being Reaped into the Games. If they were Reaped, chances are someone would volunteer! I did see one tribute from District 1 that had a very good reason for being Reaped. She was a head peacekeeper's daughter, and even though she was from 1, she was definitely not a Career. Her father had slipped some people a lot of money to make sure she wasn't reaped. But, the mayor decided that wasn't fair, made sure she was reaped, and wouldn't let anybody volunteer.

I personally think that was pretty clever of the creator.

I'm not saying that this should happen all the time, it's just something I wanted to point out. Basically, if they are a Career, don't put "Reaped" For the sake of all of us.

And it's the same the other way around. I remember that in The Hunger Games, Rue's Reaping was described as "only the wind to volunteer for her" And I'm completely sure it was the same with all the other non-Career Districts. And I'm really sick of seeing people volunteering for their little siblings. It irks me. A lot. Most of these people end up being Sues or Katniss clones, which is not good! If they are from a poorer District, they will most likely be Reaped.

**I don't really know what else to say. Sorry for the totally un-funny chapter. Remember, 500 cookies if you know what book I was talking about up there^ Soooooo, bye!**


	7. Clones

**Here I am, not being a hypocrite for once, updating my Mary-Sue guide within a semi-reasonable amount of time! I know, you guys must suddenly love me (not that you didn't love me before, which you probably didn't because I was being a total hypocrite and not updating. Or maybe you did. But like, now you love me more because I'm not being a hypocrite anymore [what is it with me and that word?] So like, yeah. I'm going to stop talking now)**

**goldie031: Good guess, but no. I did read that book actually, and I can see why you chose it (If any of you still want to guess at the challenge for 500 cookies on the last chapter, go ahead)**

**Kat.R.777: Wow, you give really good reviews. My reviews are mostly along the lines of "Awesome chapter! Update soon :D" with some failure at some kind of actual praise like saying "I liked how *bladabladabladablah* and it was great! :D" Yeah, you officially win the award for best reviewer. And thanks :) It's nice to know that I'm giving good advice to the people who need it. (And thanks for the suggestions!)**

**Blacklabpuppy: That's really cool! I got some awesome names! :D**

**Umm, I think that's everyone who reviewed, but I'm not sure….OH YEAH!**

**I SAW THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE LAST NIGHT!**

**It was pretty amazing, but not at all what I expected, and to be honest, I was a little disappointed, but it was still awesome :) I did a whole video diary thing with my friends, and we interviewed random people, and I did the high-five challenge (but I only got like, four) I even met two girls who called themselves Fred and George :D (If you read fanfiction and you are reading this for whatever reason I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D)**

**Before I tell you the topic (I know, I know. You guys are all like "Come on derp, get on with the Mary-Sue stuff, we don't care about your pathetic life -_-) BUUUUUTTT, I am going to start a new story! It will be Hunger Games, and hopefully funny. Just keep checking to see if ti's up yet,, it probably will be sometime today, but maybe tomorrow. It will probably be called "The Forgotten Games" But if I think of something better, I'll change it.**

**Onto the guide, today's topic: CLONES**

I have sparingly mentioned this in pretty much every other chapter, but I feel it is big enough to have a chapter all for itself.

Okay, so if you don't know what I mean by clones, let me explain. You know when you are reading an SYOT submission and you say "Hmm, that sounds oddly familiar…" And then you realize that the person is basically Katniss with a different look. It has happened way too many times, and it will continue to happen until it is fixed.

Basically, a submitter wants to make a tribute, so they instantly think of their favorite tribute from the book, and base them off of that person. I may have done this a few times, but always just different enough that they are their own person. Seriously, how many times have you seen a girl who is 16 years old, lost her father to some tragic death, her mother is distant and vacant, and she hunts to feed her family, and then volunteers in place of her sister? Usually, the tribute is not _exactly _like this, but they are all too similar. I've even seen one girl that was just such a Katniss clone, the only difference was the appearance, which does not count.

I've seen Rue clones also, 12 year old girls from District 11 who have younger siblings, works in the orchards, and is named after a flower. With all these submissions, I seriously think the District 11 Reapings are rigged so that every female tribute is 12 years old and named after a flower.

Basically, if you are a female from District 11, you are safe from the Games if your name is not a flower and you are older than 12. Let's celebrate!

Occasionally, it's okay if your tribute is kind of a clone. Sometimes you can't help it. I'm sure that every District 2 volunteer is just like Cato, and every District 1 girl is just like Glimmer, but it's mainly Katniss and Rue.

And another thing…

If you are going to make Rue clone, please do NOT name her Lily.

Never.

Under any circumstances.

Name her Lily.

Obvious flower names annoy me, and that particular tribute is way overdone.

(Looks around the room for inspiration)

I really don't have much to say. I've covered all the major points, and anything else that comes to mind. Kat.R.777 gave me a bunch of ideas, so I'll probably do them, and then I'm afraid this story may have to end :'(

I just realized my author's note may be longer than the actual guide part XD

I'll be back soon, and look out for my new story! And you can still get 5oo cookies for guessing what book I was referencing in the last chapter. Sorry for the totally un-funny chapter, but I'm pretty tired today from seeing the midnight premier last night. (It was AMAZING, but it definitely could have been much better)

Wait, I already told you all this…

Bye! :)


End file.
